


Research

by aloe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Sexual Content, buncha kinky shit ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloe/pseuds/aloe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes, fraternity President, has his eye on Steve Rogers. Steve couldn't ask for anything worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Shut the Fuck Up

Bucky Barnes seemed like the soulless, daredevil, harlot type of individual that Steve Rogers made a point to avoid—at all costs. However, that isn’t exactly the most simple of tasks when debt fucks Steve every morning, every afternoon, every night. And not in the good way. Besides having a scholarship, some bursaries, and a little funding on the side, he had to pick up a part-time job at the campus library. Which— _hell yes_ —working at a library meant that when he wasn’t stacking books, he could pretend to do something else, like inventory. While he was shamming this task, he was doing his homework. He got paid, some days, to _do his homework in the library_.

No one said shit to Steve about his half-assed librarian position. He was completely terrible at it. The only reason Mrs. Hawley—who was also known as Councilwoman Hawley, who ran some of the staff council—thought he was attractive. He could also reach the top shelf without dragging the ratty, rusting ladder. She probably knew its expiry date was soon, and didn’t want him to break his back when the thing fell apart.

Like he was saying; he _didn’t_ have a problem, until the second week he started his job. Bucky fucking Barnes and his fraternity, Alpha Kappa Lambda, didn’t exactly give a damn about the ‘silence’ factor.

Peggy, the other part-timer, didn’t like them just as much as he did. The fact is, they weren’t just loud; they were rambunctious, and cocky, and rude, and _bullies_. Steve hated bullies. He didn’t care where they came from, what they looked like—even though some of them were just disturbingly attractive—he didn’t like them.

They often tried to recruit Steve to their frat. That didn’t interest Steve at all. He preferred his quiet student apartment where his best friend, Sam Wilson, lived right next door. It was the best he could have asked for. Fraternities never ignited a need in Steve’s mind. He would rather a close kinship with a few people, as opposed to thirty guys knowing exactly what his fucking testicles looked like. But after they rejected Sam, he lost interest completely.

The thing is, Alpha Kappa would break the rules just to break the rules. They brought food into the library, talked as loud as thunder, left messes, hooted and hollered at freshmen. They were terrors to the damn institution. But the worst of all, is what they spoke about. Sex. Sex all the time. No modesty, not a care if anyone heard them. In fact, they probably _wanted_ people to hear them. “ _Oh, look at how many people Alpha Kappa Lambda can sleep with, god I want to be like that”_ or _“Those Alpha Kappa Lambda guys are so hot. But they’re so bad! I could train him to be the perfect boyfriend.”_

He’s seen it. Time and time again. Boys flock, trying to become next year’s garbage dicks. Girls and boys try to make one of the frat men into their ideal boyfriend, thinking they can change these filthy little monsters. Time and time again, each fail. Really, Steve would empathize more, but he was _glad_ there weren’t more of them.

After week three of them coming in, he’d fucking had it. He was going nuts. People would leave the library when they came in. He could hear their annoying voices at night when he was trying to sleep. But today was the day. No more, ‘could you please keep it down’, or ‘guys, this is the library. The cafeteria is open, and well accommodating of food and comfort’. No more mister nice guy. He was going to become captain of this god damn ship, and steer it clear from any of these Alpha Kappa dicks.

“…and I’m telling you guys, if you ever find a science nerd, fuck one. They’re so loud—Bruce turns into a serious monster in bed, it is ca-razy.” Tony Stark emphasized with his eyebrows and a twisted-little-fuck kind of smile. This kid was the Vice-President of the Alpha Kappa brotherhood. His father is a multi-billionaire who basically paid for this whole library, and endless other things on this campus. Definitely not one to piss off.

“A _monster_?” Clint Barton repeated, scrunching up his innocent looking face. “Why the hell would I want to fuck a monster?” Clint was one of Dean Fury’s favourite students. He did a lot of odd, yet important, jobs around campus. He never got half the amount of credit he deserves, but he still did them. If Steve had to judge, he doesn’t mind Clint… on his own.

“You’re dating _Natasha_ ,” Tony argued, leveling Clint with a look, “you _are_ dating a monster.”

Thor was the first to smash the silence with a roar of a laugh. He was foreign, yet somehow he got into the frat as soon as he got there.

“An extremely bad ass, sexy monster,” Clint had grumbled in defeat. Natasha Romanoff was definitely not a regular dame. Anybody who had eyes—no, ears—alive— _anyone who existed ever_ knew that Natasha was a force of Armageddon, all on her own.

And then there’s Bucky, alpha of the Alphas. King of the frat. Overseeing his goons with the type of eyes that stoke fire, keep it going, and make it combust. “What are _you_ laughing at, Thor? You fuck your brother, who is also a monster.”

Thor stopped chortling, and stared straight at Bucky. Thor and Loki had a questionable relationship. No one knew for sure, but they were extremely close. They shared everything; girlfriends, boyfriends. _Everything_.

Bucky’s eyes glinted like he had drawn out the reaction he sought from the blonde. Clint and Tony had their opportunity to howl with hilarity.

“ _He’s adopted_ ,” Thor emphasised for what made it seem like he’s retorted that same line about three million other times.

This only made Clint and Tony hoot more.

Peggy gave him the look, ‘I am going to fuck someone up _real bad_ with a stapler, if this doesn’t end’. So he did it. He’s not proud of it, but he did it. He hated to swear out loud. He tried to be a gentleman in front of ladies, respectable men, and love interests in general. But he was two hours short of sleep for his usual temper.

“ _Would you please shut the fuck up?”_ He yelled it. He screamed it. He didn’t mean for it to come out like the god of thunder almighty. But it happened. He went there. _At least I said please_ , he thought quickly, trying to empty his mind of any guilt.

The laughter ceased immediately, all eyebrows up, eyes wide with shock, mouths pliant and hanging open. If someone dropped a pen, it would be heard. No, if someone even _thought_ too loudly, the whole damn library would hear it. It was that quiet.

He was going to lose his job anyway at this point, so he decided, why only have a slice, when I can enjoy the whole damn pie?

“You are in a library. People study here. People escape _here_. You either shut up and _research_ something, or I will personally escort you out.” Unconsciously, he flexed his muscles. For sure, he could take on Bucky, Tony, and Clint. Thor definitely posed as a stronger threat. But where he threw Bucky, he knew the others would scuttle after him like ducklings.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Peggy smiling with her red lips. Her arms were taut and crossed tight against her chest. But he knew she was proud of the silence that followed. “Too bad your father can’t buy silence, Stark. Because this moment is priceless.”

Steve grinned, but held eye contact with Bucky. His reaction—or should he say _lack thereof_ —was most infuriating. His blue eyes just rested on Steve. His expression never changed once, not even when he bellowed. The corner of his full lips were turned up into a small smirk.

The other frat boys glanced at each other, muttering in respectable tones that Steve couldn’t hear—praise the lord. Tony flipped his neglected laptop, if that high-tech panel thing _was_ a laptop, and fiddled on the see-through screen. Thor began to tap away on his phone, while Clint actually opened a book. God forbid, a book in a library.

But Bucky held his gaze strong, before collecting the papers in front of him and writing something down.

It was at least an hour before Bucky stood, and the crew followed suit. Bucky was halfway out the door before Steve realised one of his papers remained.

“Hey, you forgot your…” He sighed in exasperation, running a hand through his hair before picking it up and reading it.

 

**Day one: irritation, furtive glances, anxiety.**

**Day two: irritation, attempted ignoring the source of his distress, stress, anxiety.**

 

It continued in the same fashion until week three, day eighteen.

 

**Day eighteen: subject reacted verbally. After his anticipated and desired response, the subject seemed to gain self-satisfaction, and approval from his co-worker. Moral standards lowered—ie; curse words, raised voice, anger.**

 

His eyebrows rose on his forehead, he could tell Peggy was behind him, reading as well.

Near the bottom of the page, read in all capitals.

**THANK YOU, STEVE ROGERS, FOR PARTICIPATING IN MY SOCIAL EXPERIMENT. SAY "HEY" TO THE FALCON FROM ALPHA KAPPA.**

 

 _What a fuckin—the nerve!_ They gave Sam a nickname ‘the Falcon’ because of an incident that happened when they were hazing him. Steve promised to never talk about it. Loki and Bucky startled Sam by knocking him off a roof while he was distracted by a falcon on a pole—of course the ‘roof’ was only two feet from the ground. The hill the barn was on rose up against the wall, allowing such a short drop on one side, and a long fall on the other. Sam had screamed—it was a screech, really—like a bird when he dropped the two feet and landed on his ass. Since the bird had held Sam’s attention before they played the trick, they decided that Falcon was only right.

Sam never thought he’d live it down. Now, Steve, obviously some sort of twisted experiment of Bucky’s—could they be hazing him, even though he had no interest in the frat?


	2. Stephen With a "PH"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve confronts Bucky about his experiment.

His findings were first-rate—really. Picturesque golden boy, Steve Rogers. For his law class, their professor gave them an angle to work on for their social experiment; reactions of rule breaking. Of course their teacher encouraged them not to break the law for this experiment, because what kind of teacher would Professor Hill be if she encouraged that to future lawyers?

So Bucky took an approach; the likely hood of one person speaking up against a group of wrong doings. He could never have told the frat what he was doing—they would have taken their role in the assignment too far, and then some. Bucky could totally see Thor and Loki putting on a brotherly brawl, or Natasha and Clint just making out everywhere and knocking shit over in the process. He couldn’t even fathom what Tony would do.

That’s why Bucky and Tony were best friends. Bucky couldn’t read Tony one hundred percent of the time, like he could everyone else. Everyone was much too predictable. Boring.

He knew Steve from one of their pledges—good old _Falcon­­_ , hilarious. He had come to very few parties in support of his friend, which is something that stuck out to the frat. Even though it wasn’t his scene, and beyond his comfort level, he was there for back up. Alpha Kappa was all about brotherhood. If Tony, Bucky, and Clint got in shit, one of them would take the blame and _never_ name names.

But Steve—Steve was interesting. Broad shouldered, slender hips, ass sculpted like an apple he could definitely take a bite of. If he was an apple, he _looks_ like he’d be a Delicious, but Bucky knew his personality leaned more towards a Granny Smith.

That wasn’t the point, however. He knew Steve followed rules like a car on a highway with one destination. He didn’t like to veer off the all American good boy path.  Bucky could respect that—not understand it, but respect it.

So when Steve flipped his lid about two and a half weeks in on the experiment, things heated up. He wasn’t as predictable as he had thought. And that sparked an inkling of interest in him.

Bucky attempted to experiment five men and five women from different age groups, ethnicities, and morals. So far, out of _ten_ , Steve was the only one to stand up for himself. And even more importantly, other people. Which really was the kicker in this game; he didn’t do it because it annoyed him _personally_. It was affecting the patrons of the library.

When Steve reacted the way he had, only one thing crossed his mind; _fascinating_. Steve Rogers grew a pretty impressive appendage to stick up to three decently sized men, and one golden giant—gods bless Thor, the fucking lucky bastard.

He really wasn’t trying to _torture_ the poor, innocent man. It was for science. Technically. He made sure to leave the paper—he had two copies of his findings—to let Steve know what a good boy he had been. After all, it _was_ Steve’s demand for them to do ‘research’. He was just following the captain’s orders.

The mention of his name brought him back to the conversation his friends were having.

“Bucky and I were just sitting there, it was _you_ two.” Thor had accused Clint and Tony with a furrow of his brows.

“ _Us?_ ” Clint raised his head from Natasha’s lap, where she was drawing a unibrow on his face with permanent marker—a dare he had initiated. He believed, so naively, that he was better than his girlfriend at Mario Kart. _Never_ challenge Nat at Mario Kart. It was the _one_ fucking rule in this house. Natasha will trash you, and leave you for dead. Also she gets a hilarious dare out of it. In this case, Barton was going to be sporting a unibrow for a few days.

Alright, it was also a rule not to sleep with each other’s girlfriends or boyfriends without permission. There were unspoken rules, but you get the gist.

Natasha slammed his head down, covering his mouth as she continued to draw.

“ _You_ were the one who asked about my sex life,” Tony blamed Clint as he worked away on his tablet. He was only half tuned in to the conversation, just like Bucky.

“Bucky suggested we went to the library,” Clint mumbled idiotically into Natasha’s hand.

“Here—” Tony placed the see-through device in the middle of the coffee table, littered with their abandoned homework. “I found his address,” he twiddled his fingers against the screen, setting a hologram to project directly above it at eye level. The display showed a slightly turning image of Steve’s apartment. His balcony was highlighted by an orange hue, while the rest of the building was a dull grey.

“How’d you do that?” Clint removed Natasha’s hand, trying to keep a hold of it but she swatted him away.

“Clint, I will add a penis if you move _one_ more time.” Natasha threatened—she probably already started one, anyways.

“I hacked into student records—that’s beside the point. He lives next to Falcon,” to which he and a few of the others snickered. At the sound of the nickname, the hologram immediately played the video Tony took on his mobile of him ‘flying off the roof’.

“Classic,” Natasha crowed, tugging Barton up into the sitting position by his hair. “We could paint his door pink while he’s in class—”

“No,” Bucky cut her off, because that could get Steve in _serious_ trouble.

“We could break into his apartment and—”Began Clint.

“ _Hell_ no. The fuck is wrong with you two?” Always breaking the law. He can’t even mention the shit they got into when the two of them vacationed in Budapest. Also an unspoken rule. They were still banned from the whole damn city.

“Or incredibly _right_ with us,” Barton defended, rubbing his brow and accidentally smudging the black further up his forehead.

“We should barricade the library when he goes into the back to do inventory.” Tony finally interjected, ceasing Clint and Natasha’s death glare towards Bucky.

That made him smirk. Glorious tiny-nerd-in-a-huge-killer-body Steve getting barricaded into the back room. “He hasn’t done anything. Leave him alone.” At their bored faces, he adds. “For now.”

**

Steve didn’t see Bucky for a week after the ‘experiment’. He didn’t attempt tracking him down either, but when he saw him at the gym, he felt the need to talk boil in his throat. Bucky was harmlessly doing chin ups. Steve pretended to not be impressed. He never knew that Bucky was pretty toned—he should have guessed. He always wore long clothing, even in the warm weather.

Steve politely waited for Bucky to be done, until he crowded into his face. “You disturbed my library for an experiment? For three weeks, Bucky?”

 His eyebrows raised in interest as he looked the other over. “Oh, Steve. I didn’t know you worked out.” He gave one of his charming smirks as he upraised Steve’s body, not even bothering to do it secretively.

 Didn’t work out? As if Steve could maintain his image without effort.

 “Last time I checked, you have to _ask_ to experiment on someone.” Steve groused, ignoring his smart ass comment.

 “Not if I keep things anonymous. Don’t worry, Steve. Your alias is now Stove.”

 “ _Stove?_ ” he sputtered incredulously. “Stove isn’t a name.”

“Would you prefer Stephen with a ‘ph’?” Bucky wondered, innocent hope in his expression.

 Steve exhaled through his nose, lips in a straight, tense line. “What were you even testing?”

 “It’s always a treat to have someone so interested in me. It’s cute, Steve. But I’m not interested. Relationships aren’t my thing, but I do enjoy casual sex.” Bucky wits, taking a sip from his bottle.

 “Barnes,” Steve warns.

 “Take a joke, grandpa.” Tony, from out of nowhere, joins the conversation. As usual, joining conversations he wasn’t supposed to be a part of. “You were doing an experiment? When?”

  Bucky slyly waved Tony away, though he ignored him in preference to listening in where he wasn’t wanted. Classic Tony Stark. “Crime in groups and the reaction of witnesses.”

 “You shoulda told me,” Tony interjected, “I could’ve brought the party to you. Made things much more exciting.”

 Bucky wanted tell his best friend _no_ , that wasn’t the idea to actually break the law, and stir things up into a cloud of mayhem. Though, Steve cut in, nostrils flaring slightly.

  “You know. I’m not surprised. Such a typical Alpha Kappa thing to do; cause trouble for other people and not think about who they’re affecting.” These frat boys were such bullies—and Steve was tired of it. Bucky could have done the experiment just to Steve—and not involve the whole library. They always messed around with good guys. Guys like Sam, who only wanted to be a part of something, to have good friendships. Now they were fucking around with him, and enough was enough. Didn't they ever know when to quit?

“Look,” something like hurt crossed Bucky’s face, he raised a hand in surrender. “It’s not personal—”

 “It kind of feels personal,” Steve swivels around and grabs his gym bag. He had enough for today, and he never wanted to see Bucky Barnes, or Tony Stark, in his library again.

 Bucky purses his lips, biting on the inside of his cheek. So _maybe_ , just maybe, he shouldn’t have screwed with the library so harshly for three weeks. But in his defence, the library—as Steve had so politely _shouted_ at them—is for research! So what if he was doing a very boisterous, and rowdy study? It was still research. Steve was taking this way too personal. Was he always so sensitive?

“That went well,” Tony chirped from behind Bucky, nearly causing him to jump out of his own skin.

He sighed in disappointment. He liked Steve—he was everything Bucky wasn’t; sensitive, studious, hopeful, and brave. It unnerved him that he could be such a patriot, and a good man.

“Just… Shut up, Tony.” He grumbled under his breath, going to the punching bag and beating the wave of depression out of himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading, and writing supportive comments!! It means so much :>

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is 160% appreciated. I don’t own any of these characters. Marvel does.


End file.
